The Wheels of Destiny
by miaow1988
Summary: After the war, Kira and Meyrin met Cagalli's missing cousin,Mitsuki. But what secrets she hold, and who is involved in the plot to destory? no pairings yet.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting  
**

* * *

Shrieks of laughter can be heard from the mansion. Athrun zala opened the door to the patio, chuckling slightly. Kira, lacus, meyrin and him desperately attempts to get the children to bed. Meryin, Lunamaria and him had been staying with them since the end of the war and decided not to return to cagalli's side as her bodyguard to prepare for the chairman's election in PLANTs. He wanted to make a difference in PLANTs, so what better chance than now? But because of that, the gap between him and cagalli widen a lot. Sighing deeply, he turned to look at the ocean. **_"Cagalli used to love this…"_** he thought, when a reddish haired girl came bursting through the door, panting. 

"Why are you not helping us? If there is five people surrounding them, maybe they will sleep without jumping." meryin said, trying to catch her breath. Athrun laughed.

"I have lots of work to do, meyrin. Preparing for the election isn't easy." He said.

"Well, you can at least be present, all the kids like you." Athrun sighed.

"Looks like there is no escaping from the little devils isn't it?"

* * *

Sighing deeply at her pile of work, cagalli wondered will she get out of this mess alive and kicking. A soft knock was heard after cagalli's mono reply "come in", a girl with long brown hair with curls at the end came in. "still working, nee-Chan?" 

"Yes, if you are here to tell me that kisaka told you to tell me to work harder, I will kick you out of the house."Cagalli replied angrily.

"Erm….no. kisaka didn't send me here. I came here to tell you something." the girl replied.

"What?"

"Erm…get some sleep Nee-Chan. you need it."

"You came here just to tell me that? By the way, its midnight already. Why aren't you in bed? You have school tomorrow."

"Erm...I know. But you looked terrible, so I decided to accompany you for a while. "

"Hmm? Really? Just to accompany me? Reply truthfully. Did kisaka send you?"Cagalli said. The girl gulped.

"Maybe?" she said looking innocently.

"Get out." Cagalli said, glaring at her.

"I have just heard the news. Saw Athrun Zala running for PLANTs chairman." She said and closed the door.

Cagalli sighed again. Mitsuki Attha was her only cousin left. Mitsuki's father sends her to one of the PLANTs when she was eight. Now the war finally and really over, she took mitsuki under her care. It was both of their father's wish that mitsuki could come back to orb safely. **But, what if all this was just an illusion?**

* * *

Kira and meyrin looked at each other and smiled awkwardly at each other. 

"Erm, for recess, do you want to eat with me, since we don't know anyone from this school..." meyrin said, trying to start a conversation with kira.

"Sure, why not?" kira said, shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly, a bike came speeding by pass meyrin, almost knocking her off the sidewalk. Kira caught meyrin just in time.

"OUCH! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!"Meyrin shouted, and girl slowed down and turned around.

"I am so sorry! You guys are late for school. Do you realize that? The discipline mistress isn't a very nice woman, so I advise you guys better run!" with that, she speed off again.

"She is from our school right? Great...once I find her, I will definitely kill her!"Meyrin said angrily.

"Erm…meyrin? We are really late." Kira said, pointing to his watch. The duo looked at each other and sprinted to the direction of the school.

* * *

"Oh...man...I going to be so 'dead'!" mitsuki thought. Cagalli hadn't even bother to wake her up as she had just slept and the maids got the time wrong. She was riding her bicycle as fast as she can, and she caused a girl to fall down. "well...at least I did apologize and told them they are late." she thought when a bell was heard."Great! I am definitely late!" she moaned and continued to peddle as fast as she can.

* * *

"5...4...3...2..."chanted a girl with black straight hair. Then a bell rang throughout the school. "1!"She said happily. She looked up and found out that her friend have not arrived yet. 

"Ah! Mitsuki!" she whispered softly. Then, the classroom door opened. She looked up expectantly only to find that her form teacher, Mrs Suzi, has arrived.

"Oh dear...she is..."she said softly when the door slammed open. "Late."

Mitsuki slammed the door open. Panting slightly, she made her way to her seat when Mrs Suzi stopped her.

"Where are you going, Miss Mitsuki?" she asked.

"Back to my seat?" Mitsuki replied, looking at Mrs Suzi innocently. But Mrs Suzi pointed out of the classroom door.

"Bu...t...I...do...nt...Mea...n...to..."Mitsuki stammered. But she still pointed out. Mitsuki sighed and went out.

"Ah! I am so SORRY!" Meyrin said, running in and slamming the door in process.

"Who are you?" Mrs Suzi asked, looking at her, suspiciously.

"I am Meyrin Hawke." she replied.

"Good, Miss Meyrin, you may join Miss Mitsuki outside." Mrs Suzi said and closed the door.

"But I..."meyrin said as she watched helplessly the door closed

"Don't need to explain to her. To that old hag, late is late, there is no explanation."

"But...I am the new..."meyrin said then she stopped." aren't you the one who almost knocked me down just now?"

"Oh...you are the girl? Sorry. I didn't really mean to, but I was going to be late…so…" mitsuki said apologetically, looking down.

"Don't worry. You didn't cause great damage…what's your name? Mine's Meryin Hawke." She said, stretching her hand out.

"Mitsuki Attha." Mitsuki replied cheerfully and shook her hand. Meyrin's eyes widen.

"HUH?"

* * *

"So, x is equal to 47."The maths teacher, Mr Lee said. Mitsuki yawned. Maths was not her favourite subject. Although she is a coordinator, she never passed maths in her entire life. 

"But sir, your calculations are wrong." a voice behind mitsuki said. Mitsuki turned around. "You see if 7x is equal to 7y, once you bring over it becomes minus and 7-70 and 0 is equal to xy not 49 equal to x." Meyrin said. Mr Lee looked at his calculations again. Then, he replied sheepishly, "yeah...you are correct, Miss Meyrin." Meyrin smiled. Then the lunch bell rang. As the students begin to pack up and discuss what they having for recess, Mr Lee shouted questions from the textbook to do as homework. Mitsuki groaned. She didn't even understand what Mr Lee or Meyrin said today. How she is going to do the homework? "Wow! You were great, Miss Meyrin."The girl with black straight hair came to Meyrin said.

"Thanks…:" Meyrin said, blushing.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Fumi Fields, Mitsuki's friend." Fumi said, extending her hands.

"Meyrin Hawke."

"Right. Let's have lunch together! Mitsuki 's math is really terrible, you can help her!" Fumi said excitedly, dragging Meyrin as she goes. Mitsuki sighed.

"_**great." **_

* * *

"great, where is Meyrin?" Kira said, looking around the school compound. His day in the school was a disaster. Because of his feminine looks, he has attracted females around the school. Everywhere he goes; there will be pointing and more pointing from the females. 

"kira!" a voice shouted. Kira turned around and to his relief, it was Meyrin.

"where have you been? I have been waiting for you for 15 minutes!"

"well…I had been busy…" Meyrin trailed off. Then, she took Kira's hand and led him to a deserted corridor.

"we have to hide in here for a while. Don't ask me why, just follow." She said. Kira nodded. Then, voices of two girls were heard.

'where is Meyrin? She is supposed to be back from the toilet by now…"

'maybe because you scared her. I bet she ran away."

"well, she should have told us! I mean, do we look like we are going to eat her?"

"yes. Not me but you."

"ha-ha, very funny. Let's find her."

"no way, you go and find her. I go find someone else."

"what! No way, you are following me. By the way, I don't think that Moon will let you see Derrick."

"I am not looking for Derrick, it is Mr Von. Happy?"

"fine."

"fine." With that, the deserted corridor is quiet again.

"let's see. There is still 30 more minutes until the end of recess, care to tell me something?" Kira said, while looking at Meyrin. Meyrin smiled sheepishly.

"well…it is something like that…"

* * *

"let's see…" Kira said while dialling the number he knew by heart. 

"Kira, I don't think it is necessary to call her now." Athrun said.

"who says, I am her brother, for god's sake! Now don't disturb me." With that, kira pushed Athrun aside. Athrun shook his head.

"_**she will definitely…"**_

* * *

"hello, Attha Residence." 

"mana, is that you?" kira said.

"yes, master kira, looking for Miss cagalli? She is still in a meeting… poor girl..." mana said, shaking her head at the same time.

"no…I am not looking for Cagalli. I am looking for Mitsuki, is she there?"

"Erm…yes. Wait for a while."

"hello, who is this?" Mitsuki said, puzzled.

"it is me, Kira Yamato. Your cousin."

_**

* * *

A/N: well…I edited the whole story so the story will have an ending unlike the previous one; it was sort of…too little details and awkward scenes around. Hope you all will like the edited version. Review!**_


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth  
**

**Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me, forever no.**

* * *

"So, Miss Attha, how would you solve this matter?" an emir asked sarcastically. 

"This is the question I am supposed to ask you. You are the person-in-charge, not me." Cagalli replied. The emirs around the table nodded their heads. Cagalli smiled with triumph. After the second war, she found back her spunk, and began to look like a formidable leader.

"How is your meeting, cagalli?" kisaka asked, while following Cagalli up to the stairs leading the study.

"Good, how is Mitsuki? I haven't seen her since I reached home."

"Well, she is in her room, waiting for you." Cagalli arched her eyebrows.

"What wrong? What happen when I was not at home?" cagalli asked.

"Well, mana said Kira called her this afternoon." kisaka replied.

"**_Kira..."_**

* * *

"hello, Athrun speaking." Athrun answered, after picking up the phone. 

"WHERE'S KIRA!" came one angry voice.

"huh? Wait... isn't this..." Athrun thought while trying to recognise the voice.

"ATHRUN! GIVE THE PHONE TO KIRA YAMATO! NOW!" Cagalli screamed. Athrun ran up to Kira's room and knocked the door. After Kira opened the door, he immediately gives the phone to Kira and ran across to his own room and locked himself up.

"what? Huh?" Kira said, puzzled. Looking at the phone, he said "hello, Kira here."

"KIRA YAMATO! WHAT DID YOU DID TO MY SISTER?"

"Huh? Cagalli? Erm…nothing?"

"NOTHING! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!"

"REALLY! Nothing!" Kira said. Suddenly, the phone line was cut.

"what? Huh?" Kira said, still in a daze.

* * *

"what?" Cagalli said, looking at the phone. Her conversation with Kira was cut halfway. She looked down; the socket connection to the phone was plugged off. The person who cut off the line stood in front of her, holding the line that connects the phone to the socket. 

"Nee-Chan, stop screaming." Mitsuki said, shaking her head.

"HUH? MITSUKI! How are you feeling? Let me explain. Don't hear what the guy in the afternoon has to say."

"I am fine, nee-Chan. Just that I still in shock what had happen."

_**Flashback**_

"_what? You must be a prank caller. I can't believe it; you actually had the residence number? Prank callers are so high-tech these days…" Mitsuki said sarcastically._

"_no! I am not a prank caller. I am really your cousin, Kira Yamato!" Kira said. Suddenly mana appeared beside Mitsuki and nodded her head. Mitsuki stared at the phone in shock. She threw the phone across the room and tried to calm herself down.  
_

_**End of flashback**_

"So he didn't say anything other than that?" Cagalli asked.

"nope. Nothing. Tell me the truth, nee-Chan. What** really **happen during the war? " Mitsuki asked, desperate to know the story since Mana or kisaka won't tell her anything.

"It is a long story…"

* * *

Kira sighed. Cagalli didn't tell him about Mituski. it was a big surprise to him, as all her relatives are supposed to be dead.

**_"she wasn't here before,so why is she here now?"_**

* * *

"Everybody knows that." Fumi said. 

"What do you mean, everybody knows that?" kira said, "I didn't know about that, so does Meyrin and dozens of people around the globe."

"Well…kira, I sort of heard of her. You see, there is very limited media coverage on her just like Cagalli." Meyrin said, trying to reason out with kira "you guys didn't know Cagalli was a princess during the war right? That already offers a creditable explanation." Kira looked at her.

"Ok…maybe." Kira sighed. He didn't expect this. He wanted to know more about Mitsuki, why she is here suddenly and why Cagalli never cared to explain it to him.

"Anyway, I only can provide this news to you. The rest is classified information. Why don't you go look for her? It is better you asked her than me. I am just as clueless as you guys now." Fumi said, staring at the roof.

"she skipped the morning classes, and I don't think that Cagalli let her stay home. Where is she?" Kira asked, staring at Fumi. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued staring at the roof as if she is searching for something on the rooftop.

* * *

"How come…. Things turned out to be like this? What happen? This is very thought that runs through my head now." Nobody had an answer. Suddenly, a hand shot up. 

"Why not use a plan that was set for us years ago? The destiny runs deep in our blood. This will be a great chance to prove that humans have no way in altering their future.'

"But…the plan is destroyed long ago! Even the main person of the project has died."

"Ah…but you are forgetting. The failed one. She will lead us to greatness." Everybody started to nod their heads in agreement.

"**_The real plans have barely begun…."_**

* * *


	3. The Sadness Within

**Chapter 3: The sadness within**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN, FOREVER NO.**

* * *

"Papa, can we afford this?" A young girl with two pigtails asked, holding a teddy bear. 

"Sure, Tsukiko. What makes you think that we can't afford it?" A man with his security guard uniform said.

"Erm…nothing." Tsukiko said.

"Ah….Captain, here to buy Tsukiko a teddy bear again?" the owner of the toy shop said, appearing before Captain and Tsukiko.

"Yes…" Captain replied, "I hope you will give a special discount for this." Captain added, dropping his voice in a whisper. The owner nodded her head.

"Of course…you are the savoir to our team…how can we charge you the full amount after all the things you did for us…."the owner said, looking at the young girl whose childish charms twinkled in her eyes. "I am sorry, captain, I am unable to protect both of you…"he added, softly.

"Don't worry…I am not blaming you…this is good enough for me." the captain said and he took Tsukiko's hand and led her out with the teddy bear in tow.

* * *

"great….I can't believe it….Kira and Meyrin are talking to Fumi Fields. What am I going to do?" Mitsuki said, peering from the roof. She was at the rooftop all along, after deciding to skip the morning classes. 

"well…I don't know either, but skipping classes isn't your way of doing things, since we were young. What happened to your courage huh? Mitsuki HIME." A boy around Mituski's age stood behind her.

"Ha, very funny, derrick. Since when you start acknowledging me as the princess? I remember you saying that I look like a dizzy girl whose mathematics is worst than the stupidest natural in the entire world." Mitsuki said sarcastically.

"Yup. Ha, I can't believe you remembered it! I thought you forgot everything about your childhood." Derrick said laughing.

"I did. But I won't forget what you told me, especially that line."

"Oh really? Why is that so?" Derrick asked, inching closer to Mitsuki until their faces is just a few inches away from each other.

"Because.." Mitsuki said, inching further away from him and kicked his stomach. He bent inward with pain, "you are my best friend, and how can I not forget what my best friend said?"

"Fine..But you don't have to kick me that hard!" derrick said clutching his stomach, "I accompanied you to skip class and this is how you repay me?".Mitsuki smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…force of habit."she said apologically. Derrick shook his head.

"Man, you gotta stop learning from your sister!"

* * *

Athrun climbed up the stairs leading to the meeting room. It was an emergency meeting held by the ministers. When he opened the door, grim faces greeted him. 

"Mr Zala, this letter…."a minister said, handed the letter to Athrun. Athrun was bewildered.

"What?? This letter…when was it found?" he asked, looking around the ministers.

"Obviously, today. Athrun, are you that dumb? That's why we called an emergency meeting." Yzak Joule said, looking stern.

"Why is this happening? Who is this guy who sends this letter?" Athrun asked again, but was cut short by Yzak.

"are you going to do it? This is what the meeting is all about." Yzak said impatiently. Athrun looked at the letter and back to the ministers. Then, after a moment of silence, he replied with a "yes". The last letter written by father and Siegel Clyne.

* * *


End file.
